


Six Months

by MadameCristal



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: Not that Bobby quite understood why Luke was dating Alex when Reggie wasright there. Alex was attractive, of course, and a really great guy, but he just wasn’t Reggie. Bobby would be ecstatic if Reggie was in love with him.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie
Comments: 43
Kudos: 178





	Six Months

**Author's Note:**

> I just have all these Bobby _feelings_ \- so here have some happy little drabble from the 90s. 💖
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm just playing in the sandbox made by Netflix and Kenny. Also, this is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine!

Bobby was flummoxed. He sat in the garage studio – on the couch that Luke insisted was _his_ despite the fact that it was in Bobby’s grandparents’ garage. Thinking of Luke brought Bobby back to his predicament. Luke was dating Alex – their mutual bandmate and best friend. Which would be fine; Bobby would cheer with pom poms and everything for his friends. Except that Reggie – the soul of their band and friendship – was _also_ in love with Luke. Reggie was going to be devastated.

And so it fell to Bobby to break the news. Because Luke had zero tact, and Alex did not need the extra anxiety. Not that Bobby quite understood why Luke was dating Alex when Reggie was _right there_. Alex was attractive, of course, and a really great guy, but he just wasn’t Reggie. Bobby would be ecstatic if Reggie was in love with him. 

He decided to break the news today. Sunday afternoons were always Bobby and Reggie’s day. Six months ago, Bobby had invited the entire band to dim sum with his grandparents, but only Reggie could make it. Since then, it had just become something they did on Sundays – just the two of them. _Alex and Luke were probably off making out anyway._

Bobby was still deciding on exactly _how_ to tell his friend when Reggie bounced into the garage and onto his lap. Reggie threw his arms around Bobby and let out a big sigh.

“Bobby,” he drawled dramatically, “Luke and Alex are dating! I saw them making out last night!” Bobby gapped at Reggie. _So maybe he wouldn’t have to break the news after all._ He wrapped his arms around Reggie’s waist, ready to console him. “Can you believe that? After all Luke’s insisting that we don’t kiss our bandmates! Sunset Curve is the priority!” Reggie continued, directly quoting their lead singer. He dropped his forehead to rest against Bobby’s.

“I’m really sorry, Reg,” Bobby replied softly. _Maybe they should swap Sunday dim sum for ice cream and pizza._ Reggie looked outraged. Bobby really thought he’d be more sad than angry.

“Bobby! We could have been kissing for _six months_! Be more outraged with me!” Reggie demanded. Bobby sputtered.

“Wait, what?” he asked. Reggie pulled back to look him in the eyes.

“Um, right? Because we’ve been like dating? And we weren’t making out because of the band rule?” Reggie questioned and bit his lip. Bobby scrunched up his nose in confusion.

“I thought you were in love with Luke?” he asked hesitantly. Reggie’s face crumpled. He tried to pull back then, but Bobby kept his arms tight around his waist. “Wait, Reg, I’m not saying that I don’t want to be dating you. I just didn’t think you were interested,” he explained quickly. Reggie’s face morphed into disbelief.

“Bobby,” he said slowly, touching the other boy’s face. “We have weekly date night. We cuddle in your bed when I sleep over. I exclusively sit on your lap _everywhere_ including the school cafeteria. There’s a picture of us on my fridge at home that my mom shows off to all her book club friends. As soon as she’s halfway through the first bottle of chardonnay she’s waving it around saying, ‘look at my rock star son and his boyfriend’. I mean it’s usually followed by how wonderful it is that I’m nothing like my good-for-nothing-lawyer father, but you get the point. We hold hands at gigs and like the gas station. I thought I was really obviously interested. You know, to the point where _we were already dating_ ,” Reggie said with a grin. Bobby laughed and then rocked forward to gently press their lips together. The kiss was sweet and gentle.

“So your boyfriend is an idiot,” Bobby huffed, smile still lighting up his face. Reggie kissed him again.

“Mhmm. Apparently. But he’s also really good at math and is a rock star, so I’m keeping him,” Reggie winked. Bobby pulled him ever closer. “So I’m all for date night here. But also, kissing. I feel like we’ve missed out on that and should make up for lost time ASAP,” Reggie murmured, his lips almost touching Bobby’s.

“How about dim sum and then we can make out in my bed?” Bobby replied. Reggie grinned and stole another kiss.

“You have the best ideas,” Reggie told him. Reggie interlaced their fingers as they walked to Bobby’s car. For once, Bobby actually knew it was a date and that made it even better than a normal Sunday. And, once it was dark, he got to kiss Reggie when they were tangled up together in his bed. _Everything was right in the world._

The next day at band practice, Alex and Luke walked in hand-in-hand. 

“We’re dating!” Reggie exclaimed gleefully from his place on Bobby’s lap. Bobby laughed while Reggie peppered kissed all over his face and neck.

“Way to steal a guy’s thunder,” Luke grumbled. Alex just kissed Luke’s cheek and smiled at Bobby. They had a way between them – the two quieter members – of speaking with just a _look_. This one said, “our boyfriends are idiots, but we love them”. So Bobby let Reggie have his fake outrage and Luke have his grumbling. Sunset Curve was happy and that had always been Bobby’s priority anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
